onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark King Silvers Rayleigh Pirate King's Right-Hand Man
| NCharEvo = 3 | EvolutionMaterials = | NMatEvo = 4 | Obtain = *Only through Super Evolution | Notes = Summary (as of November 2019): Tier rank: 3/5 (Average). Super-evolved Ray is still a true rainbow captain with decent damage output, and his special is once again competitive (if niche). * Captain ability: Below-average (2.5/5). 4x chain multiplier still produces good damage output, but most new legends can match or exceed it, while providing more utility than a 20% HP boost. *'Special': Good (4/5). SE Ray no longer clear mobs, but instead can delay the enemies, reduces a bunch of negative status debuffs by impressive 7 turns, and synergies with his own CA. *'Limit Break' Above average (3.5/5) Pinch healing is always nice, plus the SA " When any other character uses a special, reduces own cooldown by 2 turns" is interesting for some battles. Detailed review and other notes * Compared to his base form, 6+ Legend Ray v1 offers higher damage output as a captain, and a more useful special: instead of doing moderate damage to mobs that is generally not needed anyway, this Ray is a very solid 7 turn Bind/Despair remover, and that is still a good number. **When Super Evolving, don't forget that his classes change from Fighter/Cerebral to Slasher/Fighter. * Just like his pre-SE version, Ray remains a versatile choice for a captain of good damage real rainbow teams (provided you can keep hitting his perfects). He still suffers from inability to clear stages full of grunts in 1 turn. Also, double Ray leads are just not that interesting special-wise, as it is rare you'd find yourself really needing to use his special more than once. And for many stages, neither part of his special is really useful, meaning he is a rather niche legend: very useful for very few stages, ok for many others, but generally inferior to legends which offer comparative damage output and a more generic/useful special. Even after his 6+, he is rarely used as a lead anymore, through he is likely to remain a strong, if niche (bind/despair removal) sub for Slasher/Cerebral/INT teams. Team building: * Being a true rainbow captain, no holds barred, there is not much to say outside the obvious: you will want your best orb boost, ATK boost, and whatever else you need in a particular mission. :) ** Best universal ATK boosters: Legend Kung Fu Luffy with his 2 turns of 1.75x boost has little competition, and he also provides a bunch of nice side-effects. F2P General Franky Iron Pirate gives 1.5x boost + more nice side-effects. RR Tsuru Navy HQ Vice Admiral remains outclassed by those F2P options despite being a RR pull. ** Best universal orb boosters: Legend Doflamingo v1 as well as classic F2P Raid Doffy and his Neo versions are still solid choices. Soon-to-come to global TM Big Mom is another option to consider. * Don't forget about another classic - GPU and his better-stats versions are just one of many tricks a Ray team can field. * You can try to use Slasher or Fighter only subs to benefit from more common class-type boosts if you are missing generic rainbow boosts. Farmable socket locations * Farmable socket locations: :* 3D2Y - Ch. 14 :* Clash!! Rayleigh Other guides/reviews * Reddit }} Category:Voiced Characters Category:Silvers Rayleigh Category:Bind Reduction Category:Despair Reduction Category:Paralysis Reduction Category:Time Delay Category:Chain Multiplier Category:Improve Attack Timing Category:Limit Break